Good Dog
by LaikaTheWolf
Summary: Deidara, Sasori and tobi were all walking until everything went black, they all woke up as dogs! Can Deidara break the curse AND find love? DeiXOC T for language!
1. Chapter 1

_Where am I? _Deidara asked groggily sitting up and shaking his head; he looked around, _where the hell am I? _

He looked down at his paw, yes paws, and panicked, _Oh my god! What happened to me! _He turned around, _a tail! _He brushed a paw on his head, _Pointy Ears TOO! _Then he ran to the nearest pool of water, he almost fainted at the sight, Deidara was turned into a dog.

No that he was a bad looking dog, but he was a dog none the less, he tried to recap on what happened before he passed out, the only thing he remembered was that he was walking with Sasori and Tobi after a mission.

Deidara growled, _Tobi must have done this for laughs. _He started sniffing Tobi out, _wait until I find him._

Deidara walked through the trees nose to the ground. _Well; at least dogs have a good sense of smell. _He found Tobi's scent and followed it until he came upon a young girl playing with a rambunctious little puppy, the girl was very pretty, about 18-19 years old, and she had sandy hair and green eyes. The puppy was black and had an orange face.

_Tobi?_ Deidara said confused, the puppy stopped and looked at him, then ran at him at full speed.

_Sempai! _The puppy yipped as he ran into Deidara with full force knocking him over.

_Tobi, get off un, _Deidara complained pushing the pup off and standing up, the girl came over and kneeled before him holding out her hand, Deidara laid his ear's back and growled softly.

"It's ok," the girl cooed still reaching for Deidara, "I'm not going to hurt you," He placed her hand on Deidara and scratched behind his ear, his eyes rolled back and leaned into her hand, the girl laughed, "that's a good boy. Is Tobi here one of your friends?" Tobi jumped up and barked, the girl laughed again, "I guess so. I'm going to call you Deidara, because your fur is the color of clay." She stood up, "Come on guys, let's get something to eat."

The two dogs followed the girl along a path through the forest, _Tobi, what happened? _Deidara asked looking at the prancing puppy.

_Tobi doesn't know, _He replied running after a butterfly.

_What happened to Sasori? _Deidara asked running to keep up with the jumping puppy.

_Tobi doesn't know that either, _Tobi said pouncing on a rock,_ Alls Tobi remembers is that he was walking with Deidara-sempai and Sasori-Danna, everything went black and Tobi woke up as a puppy._

They followed the girl to a small house, she opened the door and Tobi walked right in, Deidara stopped at the door hesitantly, the girl patted his head kindly.

"It's ok; no one is going to hurt you." She said rubbing his head. Deidara followed her inside. It was nice in the house, Beige walls, hardwood floors, a table with flowers on it, and a sign on the door, _Suzume-chan's Veterinary Clinic, _it read.


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara watched as Tobi followed the girl Suzume, into the what appeared to be the kitchen. Deidara decided to look around a bit, the house wasn't big, just three bedrooms, two of them were empty. He walked into the kitchen, Suzume was sitting on the floor playing with Tobi, he sat down few feet away from them.

_Typical, _he thought to himself, _Tobi's playing instead of trying to figure a way to be turned back into human._

Suzume saw Deidara sitting there and held out her hand out, "Come're boy," She called wiggling her fingers at him.

He just sat there, laid his ears backand leered at her, _Not in your life sister, yeah. _Suzume stood up and walked over to him. Deidara started backing up, but Suzume up a hand on his head, he growled softly and laid close to the ground.

"It's ok," Suzume whispered, softly scratching his ears, Deidara snapped at her hand and ran out into the living room, Suzume stared after him with a disappointed look on her face. Tobi came up and put a paw on her lap. She sighed and pet his head sadly.

_I hate being a dog, yeah, _Deidara mumbled to himself, jumping up on to the couch and placing his paws onto his head, _If that woman thinks shes going to pet me, I'll bite her. Yeah, that's what I'll do, _He said before he fell asleep.

Suzume was in her bedroom folding cloths when the bell rang at the front counter, sighing she walked out to see what it was, it was Kakashi holding a medium sized dog on a leash. The dog was a crimson color, with blue eyes and a bored look on his face.

"Good morning Kakashi," Suzume greeted the silver haired ninja, "what do we have here," she said kneeling down next to the dog, petting his head softly. The dogs demeanor didn't change.

"I found him wandering around," Kakashi said kneeling down too, "I kinda figured you'd want me to bring him here, before he got into any trouble."

Suzume smiled brightly. "Thanks Kakashi, he'll be taken care of here."

"I know," Kakashi said laughing, "well I have to go, I uh, have things to do."

Suzume rolled her eyes, "What? Read Icha Icha Paradise? For the third time in a row?"

"No!," Kakashi denied, "I got the next book..."

"Right," Suzume scoffed," You need to get more books old man."

"Who are you calling old?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow, the dog rolled his eyes and laid down staring at the two. "If I recall I'm only 26."

"In what? Dog years?" Suzume said grinning, she took the leash, "Well, I'm going to get him set in, I'll see you later Kakashi."

"Yeah," Kakashi said walking to the door, "I'll win the next argument, bye!"

Followed the girl into the living room, Suzume took off the leash and called Tobi and Deidara.

They walked out, Tobi saw the dog and ran at him, _Sasori-danna! _The showing of Sasori's teeth derailed the young puppy. Deidara came out soon after Tobi, _Sasori? _He asked confused, _Where have you been?_

_Around, looking for you and Tobi, _he replied in the same monotone, _until that ninja found me and brought me here. Do you know what happened to us?_

Deidara shook his head, and Tobi played with Suzume.

_Ug, _Deidara said in disgust, _How can he play around like that? _He sat down disdainfully and shook his head, _I mean we're human, not dogs._

_Well, for the moment we are dogs, _Sasori stated sitting down next to him, _We might as well act like it for now, until we can find a way to turn back._

_Well, I guess, _Deidara said standing up and walking over to where Suzume and Tobi were playing tug-of-war. He put his head on her lap and whined, _This is pathetic, _He mumbled.

Suzume pet him fondly, rubbing his ears, "Good boy," She said kindly. The front counter bell rang again and she got up and walked out.

_What are we going to do, Sasori? _Deidara asked walking back over to him and sitting back down, Tobi decided that he was going to chase his tail.

_I don't know, _Sasori replied, watching Tobi, _Wait it out, I guess._

_Oh, great, _Deidara complained, _I have to be a dog for who knows how long._

_Quit complaining, _Sasori growled, _At least we have a place to stay for the moments being._

Deidara shrugged and jumped on the couch. _I'm going back to sleep._

When Deidara woke up it was night, he took his hand and rubbed it over his face. He stopped shocked and looked at it through the dark, "I'm human!' He exclaimed sitting up, he felt his head for pointy ears, and looked behind him for a tail. "I have to wake up Sasori!"

* * *

**How did Deidara turn back into a human? How long will it last? Why were they changed, in the first place! Find out in the next chapter!**

**R and R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara, ran over to Sasori and shook him, but he just rolled over mumbling, so Deidara shook harder, "Wake up, un!"

Sasori took a swing at him, "what the hell do you want, Deidara," He snapped, Deidara dodged the swing and placed a finger to his lips.

"We're human," he whispered, grinning, "I don't know how, but we are!''

Sasori sat up and rubbed his head, "I see that," he said yawning, "Go wake up in Tobi, we're going to leave now." Deidara nodded and walked down the hall, he opened Suzume's door quietly.

Tobi was passed out next to her bed, Deidara walked up to him to wake him up, he bent down to shake, but he saw Suzume and stopped, her long sandy hair cascading around her, the faint morning light illuminating her face in a soft silver glow, she looked like a sleeping angel.

"whoa," Deidara said softly, Suzume shifted at the sound but otherwise didn't wake up, he wanted to touch her face, but as soon as he reached out the sun came up over the horizon, and as soon as the beams hit him, he turned back into a dog.

_Awww, what the hell, un! _Deidara complained as he looked into the mirror by the door, he walked back out into the front room, _Yeah, Sasori we're..._

_Dogs again, _Sasori finished for him, _yeah, I know. _He curled back up into a ball, _I'm going back to sleep, I'll figure out what happened later. _He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Deidara walked back into Suzume's room and jumped on the bed, he stared at Suzume, _She's really pretty, _He thought to himself as he curled up next to her, _too bad I'm a dog, hmm. _He sighed and closed his eyes.

A few hours later Deidara woke up to being pet on the head softly, he opened his eyes and looked at Suzume, she smiled softly and his heart skipped a beat. He licked her hand.

"Hey boy," Suzume said brightly, "So you decided to sleep with me last night?" Deidara wagged his tail, Suzume laughed, "I had the weirdest dream last night, there was a blond guy in my room, and as soon as the sun hit him, he turned into you. Crazy right?" Deidara grinned, and his tail wagged faster making Suzume laugh again, "Well, I have to get ready for work. Come on." She got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom with cloths she grabbed off the dresser, Deidara followed her and stopped at the door. He laid down in front of the door and waited for her instead.

Twenty minutes later when Suzume walked out she kneeled down and scratched Deidara's head, "Aren't you polite," She said laughing softly, she sat down and started to braid her hair. Deidara jumped up next to her and put his head on her lap. Tobi was still sleeping on the floor feet up in the air.

The front counter bell rang ans Suzume went to answer it, Deidara followed her until he saw Sasori bristling in the front room.

_What's wrong Sasori? _He asked walking up to Sasori, who was growling and showing his teeth.

_Orochimaru, _Sasori smiled, _He's here, I smell him._

_What? _Deidara exclaimed then sniffed, the smell was clearly reptile and made Deidara's nose tingle. _Yeah, that's Orochimaru. _He said sprinting into the clinic room, he stopped at the door to listen.

"May I help you?" Suzume asked politly looking at the pale black haired man.

"Why yes you can," Orochimaru said slyly, "I'm looking for three dogs, a red one, a black one and a sandy one. Have you seen them?" Deidara growled softly.

"Yes I have actually," Suzume said smiling, she turned around and saw Deidara by the door, "There's one now, come here Dei." Deidara came more into view and snarled menacingly, Suzume looked shocked but Orochimaru grinned evilly.

Sasori came in and stood next to Deidara, snarling too, Tobi stood in the background growling.

"Yeah, that's them," Orochimaru said approaching the snarling and bristling dogs. "I'll just be taking them back now." he said as he reached for Sasori.

Suzume stepped in front of him, "You're not taking these dogs," she said fiercely, glaring at Orochimaru, "They don't seem to like you, and it's my job as the local vet to protect them."

"Hm," Orochimaru said turning towards the door, "I'll get them eventually, like it or not, those dogs will be mine." He walked out slamming the door.

Suzume sighed and sat on the floor, Deidara and Tobi walked up to them and licked her hands to comfort her, Sasori was still in the background bristling. Suzume put her hands on her head, "I see why you guys ran away, that guy's a creep." Tobi yipped in agreement.

_Deidara, _Sasori growled.

Deidara looked at him and walked over. _What's up, un?_

_It was one of Orochimaru's damn experiments that changed us, _Sasori said snarling under his breath, he was looking at Suzume, _the girl may be in trouble. We may have to leave, he'll come back._

Deidara put his ears back, _but if we leave, he'll just come back anyway and STILL hurt her, _He whined with that statement, Sasori looked at him blankly

_Don't tell me you got attached to the girl, _he said sighing, Deidara grinned sheepishly, _Not a good idea Deidara._

_I know, _Deidara said quietly, _It's just... Ah, never mind, yeah,_ he turned to walk into the living room, _we can't leave her, she'll get hurt anyways, we need to protect her._

Sasori stared after him, _Young fool, _he muttered under his breath, he looked back at Suzume who was rubbing Tobi's stomach. He had a nagging feeling that Deidara was right... Suzume was in danger either way.

* * *

**Well, that was interesting, right? What does Orochimaru want with Deidara and the others? And what can Deidara do about his feelings for Suzume? R & R and the next Chapter will be out so you can find out! Oh, be sure to take the poll on my profile, **_**Who's the best Akatsuki member? **_**Love and cookies! Kiba's Pet24!**


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara walked down the hall grumbling to himself, he stopped by one of the unoccupied rooms, he pushed the door open with his nose. The room was a light blue, with white curtains, also there was alot of paintings and paint supplies. All of them were beautiful, and all of them looked like they haven't been touched in months.

_Wow _Deidara said walking to one of the paintings sitting on the floor, _these are amazing. _The painting was a white bird sleeping on a window sill, it looked so real. He walked over to the next one, it was I silver haired Shinobi sitting on a porch rail. A mask covered his face, his arm was resting on his knee, and he was looking off into the distance.

"Deidara!" Suzume called from the clinic. Deidara trotted to where she was, Tobi was was sleeping next to her, and Sasori was brooding in a corner. He put A paw on her leg and cocked his head. Suzume laughed, "I thought you didn't like me," she said scratching his ear, "I guess it took time to get used to me." Deidara licked her hand.

Suzume stood up and walked into the living room, Deidara followed at her heels. _Maybe I am getting to attached, _he thought to himself, _I'm a dog for crying out loud, and she'd freak out if I turned human in front of her AND I'm a part of a criminal organization! _He laid down and watched her dance around the living room.

The clinic's bell rang again and Suzume ran out to see who it was, "Kakashi!" She squealed when she saw who it was, "What brings you here? More animals for me?"

The silver haired shinobi laughed and shook his head, "Sorry, no, I just came to visit," he jumped up onto the counter, "so how are you?"

Suzume shrugged, "OK, I guess, there was this creep that came in earlier, but other than that." She jumped up on the counter next to him.

"What did he want?" Kakashi asked folding his legs.

"He wanted the dogs," Suzume replied shaking her head, "But as soon as they saw him they growled and snarled. I told him to leave and he said that he'd get the dogs eventually."

Kakashi looked worried, "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah," She replied, "I have _some _Ninja training if you recall."

"Yeah I remember, why you ever quit I'll never know."

Suzume stuck her tongue out at him, "I told you. I wanted to be a vet more, I didn't want to be a full time ninja."

Kakashi sighed and jumped down from the counter, "You would have made and excellent medical ninja."

"So I've been told." Suzume retorted jumping down too.

"Well, I have to go," Kakashi said pulling her into a hug, "_Ninja _stuff to do."

Suzume laughed and pushed him away, "Get out of here loser." Kakashi laughed too, waved and walked out the door. Suzume waved back and waled into the bed room, Deidara couldn't help but to feel jealous.

_So that is who the shinobi was in the painting, _He observed walking up to Tobi who was stalking a ball in the kitchen, _you know you're not a cat right?_

_Tobi knows, _Tobi said pouncing on the ball, _Tobi just wants to play with the ball. _He stopped and looked at Deidara, _Why is Sempai in a bad mood? _The puppy cocked his head curiously and sat down.

_I'm not, _Deidara growled flicking his ear back.

_Yes Sempai is, _Tobi said wagging his tail slowly, _Whenever Sempai is in a bad mood, he squints his eyes and says nothing's wrong. _

Deidara snapped at him, _I am NOT in a bad mood, un! Just go away Tobi! _Tobi ran off tail between his legs, Deidara laid down and sighed, _What's wrong with me, why am I jealous? I'm a dog, I can't tell her how I feel, that and she'd freak out if I turned human in front of her..._

Sasori walked up and sat down in front of him, _Tobi said you yelled at him, _He looked boredly at Deidara, _you want to tell me why? _

Deidara looked away, _I don't want to talk about it._

Sosori rolled his eyes and hit Deidara with his paw. The blow sent him flying three feet away from where he was laying.

_Hey! What the hell, un! _Deidara snapped standing up bristling, rounding on Sasori. _What was that for!_

Sasori started bristling to, _Your feelings are going to put us all in danger, including her! _

Deidara lunged at him snarling, _Don't tell me how I should feel! _Sasori moved out of the way and grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him to the ground, Deidara jumped up and snapped at Sasori's leg, he missed again and Sasori knocked him to the ground.

_Knock it off Deidara, _Sasori snarled teeth close to his throat, _You don't want to do this._

_The hell I don't, _Deidara reached up and closed his teeth around Sasori's throat.

Screams of pain brought Suzume running, "What's going on," She gasped as she saw Sasori's almost lifeless body next to Deidara's. "No!" What happened was when Deidara bit down Sasori bit down too. She picked up Deidara's body first and ran him into the clinic, she then ran back out and got Sasori.

They were both bleeding profusly from the neck, Suzume rushed to get them both healed.

The sun was starting to set.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, School and Thanksgiving ya know? I'm thinking about changing Suzume's name, Ya'll should let me know if I should keep it or change it, is you want me to change it give me ideas to what to change it to! **

**Thank you to**

**VampireWolfGirl and VeryWithdrawn for their reviews, Love and Cookies for you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Dammit," Suzume cursed to herself, "I should have been watching them." she tied a towel around Deidara's neck, his eyes were starting to glaze over, "Dammit, no!" She go the wound closed on both of them, but they were so weak from the blood loss that they couldn't even lift their heads.

She laid them on the floor as the sun set over the horizon. To her shock and surprise the dogs started to shift into humans. One had bright red hair and the other had long blond hair.

"Oh my god!" Suzume exclaimed she turned to run but she hit Tobi. "What the hell is going on!" She screamed at him backing up against the wall.

"Pretty lady please calm down!" Tobi said panicking too, "Tobi will try to explain, just calm down for Tobi, Please??"

Suzume pressed against the wall as hard as she could, "Ok, explain, but stay over there. Or I'll kill you."

"Ok," Tobi said sitting on the floor, "Well, Tobi, Sasori-danna and Deidara-Sempai were walking through the woods after a mission then everything went dark Tobi woke up to Suzume chan petting him, then you found Sempai and the Silver-haired Ninja brought in Sasori danna."

"Oh, well," Suzume relaxed a little, "What about the creepy looking guy that wanted you?" She asked sitting on the floor across from Tobi.

"Sempai and Sasori-Danna think he turned us," Tobi said scratching his head, then he looked at Suzume hopefully, "Can Suzume find a cure, so we can be humans all the time?"

"Er, well I don't know," Suzume scratched her head too, I can try I guess."

"Yay!," Tobi sqealed glomping her, "Thank you so much, Suzume-chan!"

"Tobi," Suzume gasped, "I... Can't... Breathe!"

Tobi let go and put his hands behind his back, Suzume stood up and walked to where Sasori and Deidara were, they'd be fine, they just needed rest.

"Tobi," Suzume said picking up Deidara, "Could you help me carry them to the bedroom in the back?"

"Yes Tobi will help," he picked up Sasori and follower Suzume to the room. They laid the pair down onto the large king sized bed.

"Tobi if you're hungry you can look in the refrigerator for something to eat if you want." She sat down in the chair next to the bed, she was looking a Deidara, _SO it was you standing over my bed that one night._ She pushed a strand of hair out of his face. _You are quite cute, wait, what did I just say, I don't even know him! _Deidara shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes, Suzume pulled her hand back, "Hello." She said quietly.

Deidara put a hand to his head, "I'm human again?" Suzume nodded, "My throat hurts what happened?"

Suzume glared at him, "You got in a fight with Sasori and ripped each others throats out, you're lucky I was there..." She folded her arms.

"I'm sorry," Deidara said quietly..

Suzume rolled her eyes, "Go back to sleep." She got up and walked to the door, "You'll be a dog in the morning?"

"Yeah," Deidara said rubbing his forehead, "It sucks."

"Hm," Suzume shut the door.

* * *

Deidara sat up after Suzume shut the door.

"Ah, damn," He said rubbing his throat, "Well she knows now" he opened the door and walked out. He found Suzume at the kitchen table talking quietly with Tobi. He stopped next to the door and listened.

"Sempai likes you," he heard Tobi say to Suzume. "He stares at you all the time."

"What do you mean Tobi," Suzume asked quietly, stirring the cup of tea she was drinking.

"Tobi can tell these things," Deidara heard Tobi say excidedly, "So can Sasori-Danna. Sempai likes you, hes just too afraid to tell you. He didn't want you to 'freak out'."

_He has the biggest mouth, _Deidara thought to himself, sighing he walked out into the kitchen, "Hey."

"You're supposed to be in bed," Suzume said blushing slightly, she spilled her tea burning her hand, "Damn." she muttered getting up and walking over to the sink to cool off her hand.

"Are you ok?" Deidara asked walking up next to her.

She jumped a little, "Y-yeah, I'm ok. It's just a little bird, I mean Burn!" Her face turned another shade of red.

Deidara looked at her skeptically, "Are you _sure?"_

"Yes, I'm fine." She said drying off her hand and looking for the aloe in the cabinte. Of course it was on the top shelf, she groaned as she turned to get the chair to stand on.

"I got it," Deidara said reachin up and pulling it down for her. He held it out to her.

"Thank you," Suzume quietly, she opened the cap and squirted some on her hand, instantly it felt better. "Tobi go wake up Sasori, we need to talk about what's going to happen around here."

"'Kay Suzume-chan," Tobi squealed running out of the kitchen.

_This is going to be fun, _Deidara thought to himself sitting down and smiling sheepishly at Suzume, _Loads of fun._

* * *

**Cliff hanger! :3, sorry it too so long to update, I've been busy. T.T thanks to all who reviewed! Love and cookies to you!**


End file.
